Nebula's Dark Rage
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Nebula meets her best friend Silvia the Cheetah, that betrayed her 10 years ago. What would Nebula do before she ends up in her dark rage?
1. Nebula's New Form

**Nebula's Dark Rage Ch.1: Nebula's new form**

Nebula the blue-violet hedgehog tomboy and goth girl, was riding her black and purple motocross _(dirt bike),_ but also wearing her black and purple motocross helmet. She was riding her dirt bike in the race track.

She was racing against her boyfriend Shadow. We all know that Shadow can drive vehicles and motorbikes; he can also ride a motocross bike too. But he had to wear a helmet for safety.

Nebula was in the lead, she sees the hill-like ramp. She was about to perform a _'scrub'_ trick. Once she is high enough in the air, she now does a _'scrub'_ move. Shadow did the same too.

As Nebula comes down, she was okay. Her friends on the bleachers were whooping and cheering loudly.

"All right, Nebula!" Selene cheering. Her friends did the same too.

Nebula was getting closer to the finish line, she crossed the finish line. Nebula was the winner.

Her friends cheered wildly for Nebula.

Nebula reduced her speed, as she slows her bike to a stop. She removes her helmet and waves her long ponytail quills.

Behind her, Shadow came to a stop, removing his helmet.

"You did good, Nebula. Great job" Shadow winks at her. As this made her blush cutely.

"Thanks, Shadow. You also did good too" Nebula said.

"Thanks" Shadow said.

All of a sudden, something ran pass by Nebula; she fell off her dirt bike backwards. Landing on her back on the ground.

"What the?" Shadow thinks fast as to what he saw.

"We meet again Nebula Emerald" a female voice said.

"Huh?" Shadow and her friends saw a female teenage feline cheetah, with dark pink hair and pink eyes. She wore purple tank-top, dark blue jean shorts, and black converse shoes.

Once that Nebula gets back up, she sees a cheetah girl, but how did she know her name?

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Nebula asked with a glare.

"You don't remember me? I'm your old nemesis" she smirked evilly.

Nebula now remembers who she is.

"Silvia. How dare you show your face to me." Nebula's eyes glowed in purple. She was very angry at her.

"Nebula who is this?" Selene asked, coming up to her.

"This is Silvia. She and I used to be best friends at the motocross sports race 10 years ago. After she betrayed me" Nebula growling angrily.

"So you remember now? And where's your weakly mommy? Did she leave you like crap?" Silvia snickers evilly.

Nebula's rage was going to explode, she tries to hold it but it was no use. She was turning into Rage Nebula. With her purple aura around her.

**"SHUT UP!"** Rage Nebula snarling angrily, she was about to attack her but was tackled by Scourge, her Ex-boyfriend.

**"SCOURGE! GET YOUR ASS OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW! KYAH!"** Rage Nebula uses her super strength to throw him.

"Awww….is baby Nebula crying for mommy?" Silvia making fun of her.

Nebula's rage was now taking over her, she couldn't control it. She chuckles sinisterly and darkly. Her purple aura changes to dark purple. Everyone takes a step back, away from the evil rage blue-violet hedgehog. She was turning into Dark Rage Nebula. Powerful than her original Rage Mode.

"Silvia, I think you made her more pissed off" Scourge said with fear of what Rage Nebula would do next.

"I'm not scared of her" Silvia said with a smirk.

**_"Hehehe…..you should be Silvia"_** Dark Rage Nebula said with a dark scary voice.

"Let's see you try, Raven" Silvia said, calling her middle name.

**_"Now you're calling by my middle name? Hehehe"_** Dark Rage Nebula chuckles evilly. She shouts with power and strength. She flew right at Silvia, picking her up in the air.

Everyone was so speechless at what happened to their friend Nebula. What will they do before Nebula's dark rage takes over?

* * *

**I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**Selene belongs to a friend of mine. **

**Nebula and Silvia belongs to me.**


	2. 10 years ago

**Nebula's Dark Rage Ch.2: 10 years ago**

With Dark Rage Nebula; she was lifting Silvia in the air while flying. Silvia wasn't scared of Nebula's dark rage form.

"That's right, Raven. Feel your rage flow inside you" Silvia chuckling evilly.

But then, Nebula was trying to fight off her Dark Rage.

"N-N-No….STOP! AAAAHHH!" she then faints, as Silvia was out of her grasp, she lands 10 ft. down to the ground like a house cat. Even though she's a cheetah, but also a feline. Nebula's aura fades out, returning back to normal. She was falling straight down.

Shadow caught her just in time before she hit the ground. The others came in too.

"I'll see you again, Raven" Silvia leaves them be. Along with Scourge following her.

Nebula opens her eyes weakly, seeing all blur figures, but once her vision starts to clear up she noticed that she's back to normal.

"Nebula, are you okay?" Shadow asked in concern.

Nebula knew what she had done; she begins to produce tears in her eyes.

_"N-No…what have I done?"_ Nebula in her thoughts.

"Don't come near me!" Nebula gets out of Shadow's arms.

"Nebula, what are you—"

"Please! Don't come near me! You already saw what happened! I can't believe this is happening!" Nebula sobs hard.

"Nebula. What do you mean?" Selene asked in concern.

"I got to get out of here!" Nebula said as she flies away from her friends.

"NEBULA! WAIT!" Shadow called out for her but she was gone.

"Gamer? Can you teleport me and Shadow to where Nebula is?" Selene asked Gamer.

"Yes. Hold onto my hands, guys" Gamer said.

They were gone in a light blue flash.

**_With Nebula_**

Nebula was on the skyscraper roof building, sitting her legs crossed, and hands covering her face. She was crying so hard, she hiccups a little bit.

"I-I-I c-c-can't b-believe t-t-this is happening again. M-M-My f-f-friends are probably scared of my dark rage form" she sobs again.

"Nebula?" it was her sister Selene.

Nebula didn't say anything; she didn't want to turn around. She just stared at the city of Station Square. She sighs sadly.

"Nebula, please tell us what's wrong?" Gamer asked.

She still didn't respond to them; she felt her boyfriend's arms wrapping around her waist, she didn't care.

"What are you guys doing here? You're probably scared of me" Nebula mutters sadly.

"No sis. We're not scared of you. We all know that you weren't able to control your rage. It's not your fault" Selene said, giving her a hug. Nebula sighs, she shook her head.

"That wasn't my Rage mode, sis" Nebula said. Her friends were now confused.

"What?" Gamer asked.

"That was my Dark Rage. It's similar to my Rage Mode, but it's 5 times more powerful. Powerful enough to make me feel very pissed off" she explained.

"My god. More worse than my Rage, Nebs" Gamer said.

"Yeah" Nebula mutters.

"Nebs, I'm still wondering. What did that cheetah girl do to you that betrayed you?" Shadow asked, petting her long ponytail quills, making her to purr softly.

"Okay, I'll tell you. 10 years ago, my father signed me up for a race sport, motocross…"

_(Flashback 10 years ago; Nebula's POV)_

_I was 9 years old, and I live with my father. My mother died 2 years ago. I miss her so much, my father also misses her too. _

_I was in my room, drawing pictures in my black sketch book. Dad came into my room and asked me something. _

"_Nebula, can I ask you something?" Dad asked. _

"_What is it Daddy?" I asked him. _

"_I was wondering if you're interested in motocross. You in?" my dad said. I always wanted to do motocross, because I wanted to ride those motorcycles when I'm older. And I'm also taking Tang Soo Do karate class, since I'm a second-degree purple belt. _

"_I'm in. I always wanted to ride those dirt-bikes" I was so excited. My dad noticed that I was extremely happy. He smiles at me. _

_My dad signed me up for motocross; now I'm wearing a black and purple motocross outfit. _

_I was in the race track, filled with dirt and sand. I saw some humans and mobians standing with their motocross bikes. They all noticed me, that I was the new racer. _

"_Um, hi" I said nervously. They all waved at me. I then felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked over and saw a cheetah girl with dark pink hair and light pink eyes. _

"_Hi. Are you the new racer?" she asked me. _

"_Yeah, I'm new here" I said. _

"_By the way I'm Silvia the Cheetah" she shakes hands with me. _

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Nebula. Nebula Raven Emerald" I said my full name. _

"_Pleasure. Want to be friends?" she asked me. I was now feeling happy that I became her friend. _

"_Sure" I smiled at her. _

_5 months of learning how to ride my dirt-bike. I was getting the hang of it. Also, Silvia and I became best friends, and got to know each other too. She even taught me some freestyle tricks, which was fun. _

_I was now heading to the motocross sports; I brought my helmet and motocross bike with me. Just then, a female blue tiger with dark blue hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She looks a little worried or something, no idea what it is. _

"_Um, hi" I said nervously. She seems a little upset. I wonder why she is. _

"_Nebula, I know that you and Silvia are best friends. And right now, your best friend is a troublemaker" she said seriously. My eyebrow raised curiously. _

"_Um, why?" I asked her. _

_She sighs deeply, "Because she also did something terrible to me last year" she explained to me. _

"_My god. That's terrible. Um, what's your name?" I asked her name. _

"_Sydney the Tiger" she said her name. Just then, Silvia came into the scene with an evil smirk on her face. _

"_Hi Raven. What you doing?" she asked me. _

"_Um, it's Nebula" I corrected her. I was getting a little nervous at what she's up to. _

"_Whatever. And guess what?" _

"_What?" I said. _

"_I stole your drawing book last night" my eyes were wide open. How did she get my drawing book. I thought I lost it this morning. And now it was stolen by my best friend Silvia. _

_She held out my drawing book, I then heard the kids laughing at me. Sydney wasn't laughing, she was glaring at Silvia. _

"_Yeah, your drawings suck!" the male leopard said. _

"_You should go back to kindergarten, kid" the female wolf laughed. _

"_Yeah, look at her ridiculous drawings, they look like junk!" Silvia laughing. _

_I was so embarrassed right now, Silvia and the others were still laughing. _

"_And look at this picture of her and mommy. She even wrote the day when she died. Hahaha!" Silvia laughs hard. _

_I couldn't stand this anymore, I was getting very angry. I tried to hold my anger but it was no use. My Dark Rage was taking over me. My eyes glowed in purple, the dark purple aura surrounding me appeared. _

**"**_**SSSSSHHHHHUUUUTTTTTT UUUUUPPPP!"** I screamed very loudly. The kids stopped laughing and saw my dark rage form. I wasn't able to control myself. _

**"**_**How dare you talk about my mother like that!"** I hissed darkly. I noticed that the kids were taking a step back, but not Silvia. She wasn't scared of my dark rage. _

"_That's a new look, Raven. You look like a freak!" Silvia snickers. I realized that she has my drawing book. I snatched it out of her hands. _

**"**_**How could you do this to me, Silvia? WHY? You're my best friend!"** I shouted angrily, but sadly. _

_She laughed evilly. _

"_I lied; I'm not your best friend. I was messing with you. You've been fooled Raven" Silvia smirks evilly. _

**"**_**YOU TRAITOR! AARRGGHH!"** I pounced on her to the ground. I was so angry and pissed at what she told me. How could I have trusted her? She betrayed me!_

"_THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" the male human teacher yelling at me and Silvia. I ignored him; my rage was growing stronger. I got off of Silvia and walked pass the teacher. _

"_Ms. Emerald! Get over here and say you're sorry to Silvia!" he ordered me. I didn't listen, I just continue walking away. _

_(End of Flashback; end of Nebula's POV)_

Nebula finished her story to her friends; they were now speechless to what they heard from Nebula.

"So I've been doing motocross for a long time, until I stopped. Right after my dad died. And I never saw Silvia again. But now she's back" Nebula said with an angry voice.

"My god, that's so horrible" Gamer said.

"Yeah, right now I need to be alone" Nebula said as she flies away.

"Nebula! Wait!" Selene flew after her.

"Selene, please. I just need some time to think. I can't let my Dark Rage take over me again. I'm scared" Nebula said with worry.

* * *

**Gamer belongs to a friend of mine. **

**Sydney the Tiger belongs to me. **


	3. A longtime friend

**Nebula's Dark Rage Ch.3: A longtime friend**

"Nebula. Look, I understand but we want to help you" Selene said. Both were still floating in the air.

"It's not going to be easy, sis. You and I both have same powers, including our Dark Rage forms. You saw what happened back there. I don't want to hurt anyone" Nebula said with a tear in her eye.

"I know, but worrying about it is still going to haunt you. You can't do this alone, Nebs" Selene said.

Nebula sighs deeply, and shook her head, "I don't know, Selene. I have enemies that try to harm me or something. I fought Scourge, Sally, Eggman, and Diego a couple times. Silvia is fast because she's a cheetah. My flight is faster than running. And now that cheetah bitch is back, she's just going to do the same for what she did a long time ago" Nebula said, as she flew pass by her sister.

"Nebula!" Selene flew to her to stop her.

"I know it's bothering you, but flying away is not going to solve anything. Please don't go through all the bad times you faced. You got to think positive" Selene said.

"Okay, I'll try" Nebula said.

"That's the sister I know" Selene smiles.

Nebula smiles back to her, they flew together in the city of Station Square.

30 minutes of flying around; they decide to go on foot. They flew down to the sidewalk and walks. Passing by some mobians and humans.

Nebula then noticed a teenage blue tigress sitting on the bench, having her chocolate ice cream.

Nebula goes up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?" the blue tigress turns around to see that it was a blue-violet hedgehog, along with her sister.

"Sydney is that you?" Nebula asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm Sydney. Is that you Nebula?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Oh, and this is my sister Selene" Nebula said, as Selene waves at the blue tiger.

"Hi" Sydney said to Selene.

Sydney finished her ice cream and throws her plastic cup and spoon in the trash bin.

"I haven't seen you like forever, it's been 10 years" Nebula said.

"I know. So….uh….." Sydney's sentence was interrupted by someone.

"Hi Sydney and Raven" it was Silvia, along with Scourge the green hedgehog.

"Shit" Nebula mutters.

"How you doing babe? Ah, I see you have a sexy blue tiger. Hi baby" Scourge said seductively. Sydney didn't like this green hedgehog, she sees him as a pervert and a player.

"Ew! Don't ever call me like that you weirdo!" Sydney said with a disgust look.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Nebula hissed angrily, causing her eyes to glow purple.

"Oh, puh-lease. Here we go with your angry glowing eyes, Raven" Silvia snickers, and still calls Nebula's middle name again.

"Would you stop saying my middle name?" Nebula growls angrily.

"This is getting boring. Scourge, you deal with that blue stripy cat and that emo girl. I'll deal with Raven myself" Silvia said.  
"Okay. Let's go someplace alone, baby" Scourge smirks and grabs Sydney, then runs in a flash.

"Sydney! Selene, go after them! Don't worry about me!" Nebula said. Selene nods and flies after Scourge and Sydney.

"I should have not trusted you when I first met you, Silvia" Nebula snarls at her.

"Too bad" Silvia chuckles evilly.

"Shut up!" Nebula tackles her, and tumbles into the alley.

**_With Selene_**

Selene was chasing after Scourge with Sydney.

"LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!" Sydney shouting, then uses her sharp claws to scratch Scourge in the face.

"OW!" Scourge cries in pain, Sydney gets out of his arms and gets away.

"You're not going anywhere, babe!" Scourge growls, going after Sydney but was stopped by Selene.

"Leave her alone, Scourge!" Selene hissed angrily. Her eyes glowing in magenta.

"Get out of my way, you Creepy Emo!" Scourge shouted angrily.

"I HATE BEING CALLED EMO!" Selene was now pissed off, she punched Scourge very hard. Knocking him out cold.

Selene's glowing eyes return to normal; she looks over her shoulder to see if Sydney was all right.

"You okay?" Selene asked.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me" Sydney said.

"No problem" Selene said.

"Oh, crap. Nebula. We got to find her before she'll turn into her Dark Rage again" Sydney said with worry.

"Oh, no. This isn't good. Let's go!" Selene said as she carries Sydney in bridle style and flies.

**_With Nebula and Silvia_**

Nebula and Silvia were feeling exhausted from fighting each other.

"Give up Raven?" Silvia pants.

"No" Nebula breathing heavily.

"Really? Are you too weak to beat me? Looks like Raven's becoming a weak bitch. Look at how weak she is now" Silvia snickering evilly.

"S-S-Stop it!...D-D-Don't g-g-get angry…d-d-don't g-g-get angry…..N-N-No!" Nebula was clutching her head, trying to stay calm but her adrenaline is filling up.

"Aww…..are you too scared little Raven?" Silvia said with a smirk on her face.

"S-S-Stop it!...Argh!...AAAAHHHHH!" Nebula's dark purple aura was appearing around her. She was going into her Dark Rage form again. She wasn't able to control her rage, because it was too much.

Just then, Selene and Sydney came into the scene and saw Nebula turning into her Dark Rage again. Silvia was laughing evilly, enjoying watching Nebula become very pissed off.

Dark Rage Nebula cackles evilly.

**_"Looks like you made me very PISSED off, Silvia"_** DR Nebula said darkly and scary.

"Nebula! Don't listen to her! She's trying to make you angrier! Please calm down!" Selene pleaded, but DR Nebula didn't listen. Her rage is controlling her.

**_"Hehehe…..I'm not Nebula, I'm Dark Rage Nebula. I'm controlling your real Nebula. And there's nothing you can do! Hahahaha!"_** DR Nebula laughing evilly. She flies up to the roof.

"That's right Raven. Feel the rage within you. Hahaha!" Silvia laughing evilly.

"You think this is funny?" Selene shouting angrily, she runs up to her and kicks her in the stomach.  
Silvia falls to her knees, unable to move.

"You're coming with us!" Selene said as she drags Silvia roughly. Sydney follows her to where ever she's going.


	4. Saving Nebula from her Dark Rage

**Nebula's Dark Rage Ch.4: Saving Nebula from her Dark Rage**

Gamer and Shadow were walking on the sidewalk, wondering if Selene and Nebula are okay.

All of a sudden, they saw a blue-violet hedgehog flying in the air, cackling evilly.

"Is that Nebula?" Gamer said curiously.

"It's her. Something's not right. I can see her dark purple aura appearing around her" Shadow said.

DR Nebula then spots two teenage hedgehogs on the sidewalk. She smirks evilly and flies down to them.

**_"Hehehe….."_ **DR Nebula chuckling evilly and darkly. She then cracks her knuckles, ready to fight them.

"Nebula! It's us! Gamer and Shadow!" Gamer said, trying to snap her out, but it wasn't working. Since her dark rage is controlling her.

**_"Hehehe….I'm not Nebula you fool. I'm Dark Rage Nebula. Hahahaha!"_ **DR Nebula laughing evilly.

"Nebula, if you can hear us, try to fight it back!" Shadow said.

DR Nebula was losing focus, that Nebula was trying to gain control of herself, but not enough to shut it down.

"…..guys…help…" Nebula pleading, she then turns back to Dark Rage again.

**_"Foolish girl! Shut up!"_ **DR Nebula growling darkly.

**_"No matter. I'll just take care of your friends. Hehehe…"_** DR Nebula snickering evilly and walks up to the boys.

"I don't want to hurt you Nebula. But I have no choice" Gamer said.

**_"Oh, I'll just hurt you badly. ARGH!"_** DR Nebula throws her dark purple energy blast at him, but Gamer used his telekinesis to stop it from coming towards him. He turned to Shadow, to do something. Shadow nods.  
"Sorry about this Nebula. CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow threw Chaos Spears at her, knocking her down.

_**"GGRRRR! FEEL MY FURY! GRRRAAAHH!"** _DR Nebula pounds her fists on the ground like a gorilla. Causing the ground to crack. This made Gamer and Shadow a little jumpy, seeing her very PISSED off.

DR Nebula smirks evilly, seeing how scared they are.

**_With Selene and others_**

Selene explained what happened to Nebula. The Sonic gang was shocked, and worried about their friend Nebula.

"Good luck getting Raven back, doofuses" Silvia snickers, and that she's tied up in ropes. The gang was confused as to why she said 'Raven'

"Raven?" Knuckles dumbfounded.

"Nebula's middle name" Selene said.

"Oh"

"Let's go" Selene and Sydney said as they left the workshop to go and find Nebula before anything happens to her.

"I hope Gamer and Shadow are okay" Amy said with worry.

"Don't worry, Ames. They're strong and tough. They'll be all right" Sonic said.

**_With DR Nebula and the boys_**

Shadow and Gamer were still trying to find a way to snap Nebula out of her dark form.

_**"Hehehe…..you boys are so slow"**_ DR Nebula chuckles darkly.

"I don't think so" Gamer grins, using his super-speed to get behind her, and holding her wrists behind her back, like a police officer handcuffing the suspect.

"Nebula, you're stronger than this. You got to fight it!" Gamer said, trying to hold her wrists tightly.

"…._hisssss_…._**your friend can't fight my rage, fool! I'm controlling her!"**_ DR Nebula hissed angrily.

"Come on, Nebs. Try again!" Gamer said loudly, hoping Nebula can fight it back.

"…Gamer….I can't control it…..help me!..."

"Don't give up, Nebula!" Gamer said.

**_"AAAAHH! Don't try to calm me down!"_ **DR Nebula shouting darkly.

She then breaks free from Gamer's grasp and elbow punches him.

**_"Hehehe…"_ **DR Nebula chuckles evilly.

All of a sudden, a blue blur tackled DR Nebula, rolling like a boulder dash, then slams against the wall.

"Nebula! Stop! We're you're friends!" Sonic said, pinning her wrists down.

_**"You fool! I'm not Nebula! I'm Dark Rage Nebula! GGGRRRR!"**_ she headbutts him, pushing him off.

Shadow was so scared to lose Nebula, since her dark rage is taking over her.

"Shadow. I know you're scared of losing her. But you'll have to do something" Selene said.  
"I don't want to hurt her" Shadow said.  
"I know, but try to find a way to calm her down before her dark rage takes over her" Selene said.

"Okay, I'll try" Shadow said, trying to be brave.

**_"Come on, speedo! You can do better than that!"_** DR Nebula said darkly.

"Nebula please don't do this" Sonic said, as he was too weak to move.

**_"Say goodnight, blue hedgehog"_ **DR Nebula said as she was about to throw her energy blast at him, but was tackled by Shadow.

_**"UGH!"**_ she grunts. Slamming her back against the wall.

_'I hope this works'_ Shadow said in his thoughts, he leans in and kissed her hard, hoping that Nebula's dark rage will shut down.

Nebula's dark purple aura fades out, she was returning back to normal. No longer being controlled by her dark rage.

Shadow pulls away and sees that there was no dark purple aura around her. She was back to normal.

"….Shadow…thank you…." Nebula said weakly, since her rage used up all of her energy.

"No problem. Are you okay?" Shadow asked in concern.

"…yeah….and I'm sorry for attacking you. My dark rage took over me. Forgive me….." Nebula said sadly, tears producing in her eyes.

"Shhh…it's not your fault Nebs. And I forgive you" Shadow said, stroking her ponytail quills. As it made her purr.

"EWW!...get a room, dark boy and Raven" Silvia said, looking away.  
"Oh do shut up, Silvia" Nebula said calmly, trying to not get angry again.

"Make me, Raven!" Silvia glared at her.

Nebula walks up to her and kneels down.

"My name is Nebula, you bad kitty cat" Nebula grins at her.

"Phhhbbbtttt!" Silvia blows raspberry, Nebula moves away from getting saliva in her face.

"Amy, give me your hammer please" Nebula said, as Amy gives the Piko Piko Hammer to Nebula.

"You think that stupid whacky hammer is going to knock me out?" Silvia snickers.  
"Yes and it's not a stupid whacky hammer. It's called a Piko Piko Hammer, doofus. PIKO SMASH!" Nebula jumps in the air and whacks Amy's hammer at Silvia. Knocking her out cold. She's unconscious.

"Wow! That was awesome. Oh, here's your hammer Amy" Nebula hands the hammer back to her.

"So, what do we do with this cheetah?" Selene asked.

"She'll be going to jail. Gamer and Jasmine, you know what to do" Nebula said to them. They both nodded and carry the unconscious cheetah, then teleports to the police station.

"It was a pleasure to see you Nebula. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime. Oh, and here's your sketch book. Your drawings are nice" Sydney said as she gives the book to Nebula.

"Thanks. But how did you….? You didn't….."

"Steal it? No, I didn't. It was Scourge, that green hedgehog" Sydney said.  
"Scourge?...Wait a minute. You mean he and Silvia…." Nebula couldn't finish.

"Looked through your drawings? I don't know if they did" Sydney wasn't sure how Scourge and Silvia took Nebula's book. She then explains to her on how she got it.

_(Flashback)_

_Selene was chasing after Scourge with Sydney. _

"_LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!" Sydney shouting, then uses her sharp claws to scratch Scourge in the face. _

"_OW!" Scourge cries in pain, he drops the black sketch book on the ground. Sydney gets out of his arms and picks up the book, and gets away from him. As soon as Scourge recovers, he was now very angry. _

"_You're not going anywhere, babe!" Scourge growls, going after Sydney but was stopped by Selene._

_With Selene facing Scourge, and shielding Sydney; Sydney looks into the sketch book and sees some nice drawings of Nebula and her friends. _

_(End of Flashback)_

"Wow. That was such a nice thing you did. Thanks for saving my sketch book, Sydney" Nebula smiles at her.

"No problem. Well, I got to go now. Bye Nebula" Sydney waves goodbye to Nebula.

"Bye, Sydney" Nebula waves back. And watches the blue tigress walking away.

Nebula turns around to look at her friends, she smiles happily at them.

"You guys heard that Silvia called me 'Raven'?" they all nodded, "Well, 'Raven' is my middle name. And you're probably going to laugh, aren't you?" Nebula feeling a little embarrassed, wondering if they're going to laugh, but they didn't.

"We're not going to laugh at you. 'Raven' is an awesome middle name" Rouge said.

"Yeah, me too" Knuckles said.

"Really?"

"Really really" Sonic said.

"Thanks guys!" Nebula smiles happily.

Everyone heads back to Tails' workshop.

The End.

* * *

**I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters, except Nebula, Silvia, and Sydney.**

**Gamer, Jasmine, and Selene belongs to my two friends. **


End file.
